The Storm : Octonado
They ran so far they could hardly see the blazing whirlwind. "This would be a good time to introduce ourselves." Jade said to Baxter. "I'm Jade." He shook paws with the pup. "And these are my sons Ryan, Mason, and Martin. This is my girlfriend Slasha. And then this is a friend named Socket." He pointed to everyone of them when they said their name. "Hey guys, I have my car in the garage and we can ride around Adventure Bay looking for any survivors." Slasha suggested. "Good idea." Aid replied with enthusiasm. They walked toward the house for awhile, at least 20 minutes. They finally reached the house. Once everyone was in the car, Slasha started up the engine. They pulled out into the street, and off they went. There still was clouds in the sky, they were even more ominous than before. Even though the other ones spawned a tornado that would turn into a fire vortex, these looked even more menacing. They where halfway from town hall where Cyber sadly lost his life when they saw eight funnels in the sky. "Don't tell me we have another twister forming." Socket exclaimed looking at the funnels. "Hopefully they don't touch the ground." Baxter replied. But one funnel was dangerously close to the ground. Then they heard the sound of grass being violently ripped out of the ground. "Oh no." Martin said with exasperation. "Maybe it's just someone mowing their lawn." Aid said clearly losing hope. After all, they could barely see the funnel, but it was closer than they thought. Suddenly, a vortex came crashing through the trees up ahead, throwing debris in every direction you can think of. "I can't turn backwards!" Slasha yelled as she pushed the brakes with all her might. The car stopped, but the tornado up ahead was still ripping through the earth. Then they realized there was a church right next to them and that they could take cover there. What they didn't notice was that all the eight funnels have touched the ground at this point. The twisters swirled right towards them. "Run!" Jade screamed at the top of his lungs as he leaped out of the car, heading towards the church. Everyone else followed. Mason saw the car being pulled into the vortex. Jade could hardly see due to rain batting against his eyes. Baxter was the first one in the church. He was also the first one to see a grey pup, that rather looked like a wolf, stand at the windows with a camera. "Who are you?" Baxter asked. "I'm Oliver. And I know what you're about to ask, and I am a storm chaser, which is why I have a camera with me." The grey pup replied. "Well, there's more out there than you think." The two didn't even realize Socket right behind Baxter. Right at that moment, the car smashed through the ceiling of the church and landed where the minister stands. "I see your point." Oliver said somehow looking scared. Everyone else was in the church at this point. "Everyone get down!" Slasha said as she ducked behind the wooden chairs. Suddenly, the ceiling of the church was ripped off and things inside were getting pulled outside by a tornado that was right in front of them. NOTICE Socket is owned by Colfea Aid is owned by Attack Pac Baxter is owned by Baxterthemailpup